


Stranded

by ImperialMint



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm strands him on an island, Sanji has nothing to do but wait for the rest of his crew to pick him up. He has never been a lover of the land, but a little coffee shop gives him something to do while he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [ZoSan Coffee Shop AU](http://zosancoffeeshopau.tumblr.com/)! I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away so you have no idea how happy I am to have finished it. This was beta-ed by the wonderful Naiya246 and is fully open for criticism (concrit's the best though)!
> 
> Also, it was so hard for me to keep this under 5k. I could have taken this for a long ride!
> 
> Thank you especially to all the mods involved in this and everyone else who is participating! I'm excited to read everyone's stories properly.

The air hitting his face was warm, Sanji realised. It held none of the sea breeze Sunny surrounded herself in and he opened his eyes slowly, groaning as he finally registered the ache his body felt. He was on a beach, knee-deep in water. His clothes were sticky and his brow was covered in sweat, all things Sanji hated.

He could remember what happened. They’d been about to reach a collection of islands that were famous for their resorts. Luffy had announced he wanted to explore them – one of the resorts boasted extreme sports that only idiots and the ridiculously brave would dare attempt – and everyone had agreed to follow. They’d hardly had time to settle down since they’d crossed into the New World and while the adventure was everything that raged in their blood, rest and relaxation was extremely important.

Sanji rolled onto his back and sat up slowly, running his hands over his ruined clothes, checking for wounds. While he couldn’t feel anything wrong with himself, he had a high tolerance to pain and it was always best to check he wasn’t bleeding out, just in case. The only casualties he found were his cigarettes, ruined by the sea. He sighed, lying on his back and looking up at the sky as he chewed on a ruined filter, grimacing and trying to pretend it was the same as having a fulfilling smoke.

There had been a storm. Nami had steered them through it perfectly, but they hadn’t accounted for a boat that had been stranded, lost and hopeless. Luffy had called it and they’d sent a line out for the boat, attaching it to Sunny and letting the crew on board. The crew had been nice enough, though a little nervous to be on a pirate ship. It had been the nervousness that had cost them.

One of the crew had injured themselves and had been taking their sweet time getting up on deck. Chopper had been halfway down the rope they’d lowered when a colossal wave had struck them, unsettling Chopper’s grip and sending him towards the sea. Sanji had run to the side in step with Zoro – they’d been the closest and were the ones most likely to be on nakama-fishing duty anyway – and they’d scurried to haul Chopper back up along with the injured crewman.

Everything had gone smoothly, their fishing routine impeccable by now. What they hadn’t planned for was another huge wave. Even Nami’s warning shout hadn’t been enough warning and there had been no time to react. Sanji could remember reaching to grip the ladder, hands slipping against salty water before his senses had been invaded by the sea and his head smashed against the boat they’d rescued as he’d gone down.

He had no idea what had happened to Zoro.

Sanji spat out his cigarette and stood slowly, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun. He’d need new clothes and to get his bearings – not to mention a meal and sleep – before he did anything. If he was still on one of the resort islands, Luffy would come for him. If not… well, he’d think about that when his head was less scattered.

His shoes were still intact, but Sanji toed them off in favour of walking barefoot over soft sand. He rolled his head from side to side to ease some of the ache while he scanned the island, pleased when he noticed thick plumes of smoke rising into the air. At least this island was inhabited, he thought.

The beach gave way to a thin wood and Sanji slipped his shoes back on, increasing his pace now that he was away from the sea. He soon found himself on the outskirts of a small town, small enough that he could see the harbour from the other side. What it lacked in width, it made up for in length, and Sanji cast his eye over the scene, nodding his head, impressed.

He drew a few odd looks as he moved towards the harbour, but Sanji paid them no mind. He needed to speak to someone at the coast – if Sunny had been seen, that was where she would have come in.

Walking around, Sanji spotted a few merchants. One in particular decided to pay some kindness on Sanji, smiling broadly and revealing missing teeth as he directed Sanji towards one of the coffee shops. 

“If I see any of your nakama, I’ll be sure to direct them the same way as you,” the man said, voice rough and hands warm as he shook Sanji’s hand. “The coffee shop over there is one of the best on the island and I know they’re looking for help. The owner’s a nice girl, often helps out strays.”

Sanji bristled slightly at the implication that he was a stray, but when he ran a hand though his sea-sticky hair and looked down at his ripped clothing, Sanji accepted that perhaps he really was. A gentle sea breeze caught at the ripped fabric of his suit and he gave a hopeless smile, heading to the coffee shop and hoping the owner was as charitable as the merchant seemed to think.

It was a pretty shop. A garden set it back with white wired chairs and tables perched amongst an array of flowers and well-tended patches of grass. A thin, cobbled path led to a wooden door and Sanji entered, feeling more out of place than he ever had before. 

Sanji didn’t hold fond memories of the land. The last two times he had been stuck he’d been chased to exhaustion and starved to near death. He wished now more than ever that he had a cigarette, but opted to chew the inside of lip, fighting back the anxiety of being separated from his nakama. They were okay, he was okay, they’d re-join soon… and yet, assurances couldn’t fully soothe his nerves.

“Welcome!” a warm voice called, and a woman with short, red hair looked up from a counter. Small cakes and pastries filled the glass displayed before her. Sanji had to force himself to focus on what he was there for – not his unease, the beautiful woman or the food.

“My dear,” he began, one hand itching to curl over his heart in a display of his love for this woman. “I was sent by the old man at the harbour who said you might be able to help me. Though if I’d known what beauty I’d have found here, I would have come running to your arms before anyone else’s!”

He beamed and the woman raised an eyebrow as she took Sanji in from head to toe. Sanji bit his cheek. Perhaps he should tone down the language while he was here. It would be hard, but he could make a few sacrifices if she was willing to go so far to help him.

“Our island has a reputation and I can’t let you walk around looking like you’ve survived a storm at sea.” She smiled and Sanji felt the unease flutter slightly. He’d always known that good people existed, taken back to the startled crew helping a kid and an injured man onto their ship without a second thought.

“I think I have a uniform in your size, you can wear it to pick up some clothes in town. Take this,” the woman scribbled something down on one of her business cards, writing neat and elegant. “They’ll give you whatever you want and I’ll deduct the cost from your pay. We have a busy fortnight ahead, don’t think you can leave before then.”

They shook hands, their contract sealed, and Sanji could almost taste the tobacco in his mouth. He’d pick up a few clothes on his trip and needed cigarettes, returning as soon as he could to start work. He owed this woman a huge debt already and he had to make sure to pay it off before he set foot off this island.

“Thank you,” Sanji said with a flourished bow, biting back the urge to shower his goddess in compliments. He faltered, however, in finishing his sentence as he realised that he hadn’t caught his angel’s name.

“Suzume,” she offered with a kind smile and Sanji nodded.

“Thank you, Suzume-san. I will work my hardest for you,” Sanji said, knowing that he’d fit in well here.

>center> **.**

Suzume rented out the little room next to the storeroom and above the shop to Sanji at a discounted price. He already owed her for loaning him clothes and money, and he was eating out of her shop, so Sanji was grateful he could lessen a little of his debt by sleeping here rather than at a hotel.

Two other individuals worked alongside Suzume; an expressionless, broad man, Daichi, who was responsible for the entire coffee shop’s repertoire of baked goods, and a young teenager, Rin, who greeted everyone enthusiastically, running between the kitchen and customers as if she’d been born into it. They met Sanji with appreciation – they had been struggling to get another worker in as a few cruise ships were touring the island and due to embark upon this island very close together.

Sanji stretched as he exited the changing room. He was in chef whites, a pristine uniform with the coffee shop’s logo on his double-breasted jacket. His apron was black and Sanji smiled. He hadn’t worn whites in a very long time.

“Suzume-san’s out ordering flowers,” Rin said, tapping a pen on the counter, on the customer’s side. “She said you can help Daichi-san until I need you out here.” She grinned at him, returning to doodling on the piece of paper in front of her.

As instructed, Sanji headed towards the kitchen, Daichi’s stern face greeting him. They spent two minutes in deadly silence, Daichi inspecting him scrupulously, before he nodded.

“You’re experienced,” he commented. Sanji smiled softly, rolling his sleeves up a little and moving to stand beside Daichi. He’d passed the first test, the next one would be easy.

“My kitchen is my home,” Sanji replied and Daichi slid him a list of pastries to be made.

The hum of the ovens accompanied Sanji as he set to work, twisting dough and dancing between ovens and cooling racks. He made quick work of it and Daichi nodded as he toiled on elaborate icing for the larger cakes, directing Sanji to the trays and the smaller cupcakes.

“Do you mind what patterns?” Sanji asked, images of the ocean and small flower fields popping into his mind. Daichi shook his head with a grin, fingers clumsy and coated in food dye. His hand was steady, though, and Sanji set to work, grateful to be working with someone who cared deeply for their trade.

Sanji tried not to think of Zoro as he piped swirls for the waves on the cakes. He tried even harder as he mixed green icing, lightening the mixture so that it wasn’t quite a Zoro-green. He failed miserably, of course, and asked for a cigarette break, slipping out of the back door. His view was obstructed by buildings and trees, but it was good enough for Sanji and his thoughts.

He knew Zoro would be okay. Zoro had survived far worse than being washed off of a boat and if Sanji could survive that storm then so could Zoro. It didn’t take a genius to work that out. 

But Zoro wasn’t exactly the type to wait and be found. And there was the fact that he tended to… move about more than he should. There was always the risk that Zoro could end up back in East Blue if left alone for too long and that was the real worry that gripped Sanji’s chest. 

Sanji could deal with time apart, but he couldn’t deal with the unknown, not now when they were supposed to be relaxing on these islands and together. They’d all lost each other too many times that Sanji couldn’t dissipate the uneasiness in his stomach until he knew that Zoro was okay.

It had also been a long, long time since he’d been alone with Zoro and he missed him. He’d take silence over a cup of coffee at this point, Sanji thought, finishing his cigarette and turning to head back in with a sigh. He’d look for Zoro and ask around when he was done with work until he found him. That was all he could do for now. 

Daichi was handing Rin cakes when he re-entered and Sanji gave a wide smile.

“Just a heads up,” Rin said, handing him some platters of cakes to bring out. “The customers are pouring in now!”

Sanji knew a signal when he saw one and checked his whites. They were clean (working in suits had forced messiness out of Sanji long ago, even without the calamity that was Luffy storming around his kitchen and creating enough mess for hundreds of people) and he stepped into the fray, smiling at Rin as she nodded to him in relief.

Many ladies sat in the establishment and Sanji fought down every instinct in himself. He wanted to run to these ladies and show them how much they deserved… but he owed a lot more to Suzume. She’d warned him off wooing customers and Sanji held in his bubbling heart – though he was a lot more delicate when speaking to and serving the lovely ladies.

Working in the coffee shop was different in many ways to the Baratie. The Baratie had been built around Sanji and Zeff, it had been their home. They had raised it and shaped it and Sanji could walk every inch of it blindfolded with heavy laden trays balanced atop skilled hands. At the Baratie he’d been a shepherd amongst sheep, governing over the customers with ease. 

Here, however, Sanji was nothing in comparison. He was a worker, as simple as that, and if he failed then it wasn’t his own reputation that would dip, but the wonderful Suzume’s. Sanji ignored the sloppier customers and gritted his teeth against the flowery prose threatening to escape his throat as he tended to the ladies.

“Sanji-san!” Rin called him over in a lull and he stacked up dirty plates, clearing three vacant tables with ease. Rin shot him an impressed look and Sanji bathed in the silent praise.

“The coffee machine’s stopped working,” Rin said with a pout as Sanji joined her behind the counter. “Daichi’s useless with machinery and I can’t figure it out this time. Suzume-san’s taking inventory so I was wondering if you could work some magic and fix it?”

She smiled innocently and Sanji looked the machine over. He had a little experience with coffee machines, remembering the multitude of them that had passed though the Baratie’s doors.

“We got it last week,” Rin began explaining, tucking stray hairs behind her ears with sweaty palms. “It’s a vintage model. We thought it would go well with our aesthetic.” She gave a grim smile and Sanji knew what she was going to say.

“It’s given you nothing but trouble,” he said lightly, curbing himself from whining her name lovingly. He turned back to the coffee machine, recognising it. “We had a model like this where I worked. It always gave us trouble until one of the new porters gave us a little hint.”

Sanji opened the side panel to the machine, ignoring the bitter scent of coffee that drifted up to his nostrils. Apparently the company had purposefully placed one of the pipes transporting hot water close to some of the electronics to overheat them. The porter had explained how they could move the wiring about to keep them safe and working and it took Sanji all of three minutes to replicate it here, narrowing his eyes as he inspected the wires.

“It’s an easy fix. Just check it now and again to make sure the wires haven’t shifted back… here, I’ll make you a cup.” Sanji ducked down to the cupboard below, where the coffee was stored. The bell above the door rang and Rin looked up, greeting the customer with warm words.

“I need salt water,” a familiar voice said and Sanji stopped mid-crouch heart hammering in his chest. He looked down at the coffee bag in his hand as he waited to see what Zoro needed salt water for; there was no way he could mistake that voice.

“I have money.” To prove his point, there was a jangle of coins and Sanji rose slowly, raising an eyebrow as he caught Zoro’s gaze. His expression remained unchanged and Sanji tilted his head slightly. Zoro looked in better shape than Sanji had been; he was grubby and the scent of the sea lingered over him, but his clothes were intact and he seemed content.

“Of course, please take a seat and we’ll be right with you,” Rin said kindly. Zoro let his eye drift from Sanji to her before he grunted, settling himself at a table by the window. 

Sanji had to commend him for his choice of table. It did give a spectacular view. His hands ran smoothly over the coffee machine, fixing a latte for Rin and something stronger for Zoro. Sanji looked at the selection of alcohol they had on offer and added a splash of rum, smirking to himself as he added a swirl of cream to the coffee.

“May I take my break out here?” Sanji asked softly, smiling. Rin nodded and Sanji took a quick detour to the kitchen to collect a bowl of salt water – though he still didn’t know why Zoro wanted it.

“Move your damn legs marimo,” Sanji said as he approached the table. He set the coffee down first, his offering of peace, though he was less inclined to be nice seeing as Zoro had decided to use the chair opposite him as a footrest. “This is a respectable place and Suzume-san is kindly letting me work here while I – we – wait for the others.”

Zoro grunted and shifted his legs, eye widening as he saw Sanji’s other gift. He reached for it and Sanji passed it over, sitting down with a sigh, wishing that Suzume’s establishment allowed smoking.

“What do you want the water for anyway?” Sanji stretched his legs out, letting them rest against Zoro’s comfortably. He felt Zoro twitch, but he didn’t make to move away and Sanji considered it a win on his behalf.

“I managed to keep this on me,” Zoro pulled out Sanji’s den den mushi from his haramaki, setting it on the table. It had shrunk, though, and the swirl on its chest was remarkably wrinkly. “I think it dehydrated while I was sleeping on the beach.”

Of course the first thing Zoro would do when washed up on an unknown island was sleep. Sanji wanted to roll his eyes, but he supposed it meant that the island was as innocent as it claimed. If Zoro had felt a threat, he’d have made himself known. Well, if he hadn’t become lost that was.

Sanji watched as Zoro carefully scooped the den den mushi up and placed it in the bowl. It opened its eyes blearily, looking around in joy as it realised where it was, wriggling around. Sanji could see a small smile on Zoro’s face and he leant back in interest. He knew Zoro could be caring and delicate when he wanted to be (he’d seen Zoro taking care of his swords and seen him cuddling Chopper more than once), but he’d never expected Zoro to show care towards something of his.

“Why did you even have my den den mushi?” Sanji asked. Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

“Nami gave it to me,” he said slowly and Sanji narrowed his eyes. A thought came over him and he stood quickly, Zoro jerking as he removed his legs. He strode to the kitchen, promising Daichi that he wasn’t stealing as he plated a handful of the savoury treats he’d cooked earlier. It wasn’t particularly substantial, but it would give Zoro something until he could cook a proper meal for him.

“So Nami-san gave it to you because she knew you’d get lost when we hit the next island,” Sanji confirmed as he set the plate down in front of Zoro. Zoro rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, letting out a sigh before he dug into the cake, eyes tracking Sanji as he sat down.

“I don’t get lost,” he mumbled. “And why the hell are these decorated green?”

Well, Sanji had kept Zoro in mind when designing the treats and he said as much. Zoro looked at them in consideration, his eye sliding to the den den mushi, softening at its wide smile and pleased expression.

“I’ll cook you something decent later,” Sanji said, stretching out once again. Zoro was completely contented as Sanji let his leg relax and he wondered how they’d managed to stay so civil and argument-free so far. Sanji supposed it had been a long time since they’d been alone together and they needed to adjust once more.

“The coffee’s good,” Zoro said suddenly. Sanji grinned, knowing full well it wasn’t the coffee that Zoro was appreciating. 

“We’ll be able to call the others when this little guy’s working properly,” Sanji said. Zoro sipped his coffee again, licking a finger to pick up the crumbs left on his now-empty plate. Warmth coiled in Sanji’s stomach at the gesture and he placed an elbow on the table, covering his mouth with a hand as he leant in to hide his smile. 

“I have a room upstairs I’m borrowing in exchange for helping out. When you’re done down here, ask Suzume-san to let you up there. I’ll be down here until it closes, but I’ll bring dinner up.” Sanji nudged Zoro’s leg with his knee. “Go photosynthesis or whatever it is you need to do.”

He left with a grin and a curse from Zoro in his ears. Informing Suzume that Zoro would be staying with him (bowing down to her, promising her the world) and getting her acceptance, Sanji returned to the kitchens, looking at the small pantry to see what he could throw together later.

A while later, Sanji locked up and pulled the shutters down. The coffee shop was uneasily quiet and it held a stillness Sanji had never experience before. Perhaps it was the curse of the land and he was glad that he wouldn’t be staying here forever. He had settled a little now that he’d been reunited with Zoro, but Sanji would never be someone who could live forever comfortably on land and he didn’t bother trying to hide it.

Handling two large plates with ease, Sanji made his way upstairs and to the room he was borrowing. Zoro was sprawled out on the bed, but woke quickly when the smell of food filled the room.

“The others know where we are,” Zoro said as he took his plate. He dug in with fervour, Sanji’s stomach twisting happily as he watched Zoro wolf down his food. Usually he would have commented, but the calm of the island seemed to have permeated them both and he was content to let Zoro dig in. 

“It finally decided it was good to work then huh,” Sanji said, stroking his den den mushi with a finger, stripping down to his underwear. He hung his uniform up, grimacing a little at how warm it was in the room, even with the window open. “How long will they be?”

Zoro stood from the bed and put his plate on the desk next to Sanji, shrugging. He licked his lips, gaze lingering on Sanji a little too long.

“They’re on an island that insists on massive feasts for travellers. They’ll be a few days,” he said, returning to the bed and spreading out.

Sanji finished his food in silence, Zoro’s even breaths cutting gently through the silence. He was glad that Zoro was here, glad they’d come to no harm when so much could have happened, and turned to say it, the words dying in his throat when he set eyes on Zoro.

He was spread out as he usually was, legs akimbo and arms taking up too much space. He looked completely at peace, though, features softened and eyes closed. Sanji knew Zoro was still awake, but he couldn’t imagine ever slipping into such a peaceful stance so quickly himself.

“Stop staring,” Zoro said, voice low as he was lying down. Sanji clicked his tongue, pushing the plates to the back of the desk. They’d be a little harder to clean in the morning, but he didn’t want to leave Zoro now, not when they had this chance to soak in each other’s presence, away from the chaos and the rush of their nakama.

“Does anything unsettle you?” Sanji asked. He knelt on the bed, Zoro’s ribs brushing his knees as the bed moved with the extra weight. Zoro shifted, curling onto his side so that he wrapped around Sanji, head tilted to look up at him.

“Aside from the obvious,” Sanji clarified, referencing Thriller Bark and Sabaody as he set a hand in Zoro’s hair to massage his scalp gently. He’d always joked that gardens needed tending, no matter the size and he’d always been met with a frown in the past. Now, though, Zoro eased under his touch, their world narrowing to just the two of them.

Zoro was silent, a strong hand coming to rest in Sanji’s lap, feeling for the fingers of Sanji’s free hand. Zoro took his hand gently, gripping it with his own as Sanji continued to massage his head.

“Not in the same way as you,” he said eventually, shifting onto his back slightly, tugging Sanji down. Sanji went without hesitation, shoving Zoro over with his shoulder until they were nose to nose, fingers tangled. 

“You’re constantly doing something – cooking, smoking, picking fights with me.” Zoro grinned cheekily and Sanji kicked him in the shin. “You have a different kind of peace than I do. You’re not one to sit in a silent town like this for the rest of your life.”

That was an understatement, Sanji thought.

“Stupid marimo,” he muttered, watching as Zoro stood, shrugging his clothes off and joining Sanji once again.

“It’s not a bad thing, ero-cook,” Zoro replied, leaning over Sanji, eyelid lowered. Sanji took a deep breath as Zoro settled his weight on top of him slightly and he reached his arms up to encircle Zoro’s shoulders.

“I never said it was,” he said, attempting to sound annoyed, but far from it as Zoro shifted against him. “I just dislike the quiet here. Even in the middle of the night, the Sunny’s far from this silent.”

Zoro’s answer was to tilt his head down and kiss him gently, rocking his hips as he did so. Sanji could feel the grin against his mouth as his breath hitched and he pushed down against Zoro in return.

“I want another one of those coffees in the morning,” Zoro said with a low voice, his demand pressing kisses to Sanji’s neck. 

“Ungrateful seaweed,” Sanji said in reply, tilting his head to offer more of his neck, fingers slipping into Zoro’s hair and tugging. “You’ll get what you’re given.”

Zoro’s chest rumbled as he gave a short laugh, kissing Sanji once more, slowly and teasingly. Sanji closed his eyes, letting his arms fall back onto the pillows. He smiled as Zoro moved a little lower, the uneasy peace of the island slipping far, far away.


End file.
